Outubro
by EnigmaticPerfection
Summary: Eram tantas divagações e tanto sentimento... em apenas um mês. Um mês que o marcara como nenhum outro. Um mês que nunca lhe importou tanto. Oneshot - Baseada na música October do Evanescence.


Todos sorriam, inclusive ele próprio. Contudo, a felicidade dos outros era completamente diferente da dele.

A dos outros era verdadeira, inclusive a do noivo ruivo postado no altar, ainda sim considerando que não estivesse cem por cento feliz. O motivo era o mesmo que levava ao segundo tipo de felicidade, a dele. Era algo clandestino, externo a si, que não poderia existir, que _não_ _tinha_ como existir, que o fizera abrir mão de ser padrinho daquele casamento por simplesmente não parecer certo – o que lhe rendeu um dos últimos assentos no canto do local.

Porque faltava alguém ali. Faltava o terceiro elemento, aquele que dava o toque especial no tão famigerado trio de ouro.

Os três juraram um ao outro que estariam ao lado do outro na hora do casamento. Porém, agora que um deles não estava mais ali, nem nunca estaria, fez com que a promessa se tornasse banal, errada demais para ser cumprida.

Ao notar a ausência mais uma vez, sentiu o coração apertar no peito e o oxigênio passou a ser difícil de ser captado.

"_Eu não posso correr mais_

_Eu caio diante de você"_

A dor de pensar _nela_ era extremamente forte, além de imensurável, não era páreo para nenhuma coisa que passara na vida. E que, sabe-se lá como, ficara pior ao descobrir e aceitar algo que havia dentro dele havia tanto tempo.

Por isso, ele não desejava simplesmente tê-la ali, ao seu lado. Desejava mais, muito mais. Algo que, mesmo se estivesse vendo seus olhos castanhos brilhantes e sentindo sua presença, sabia que não receberia por ter sido tão cego durante tanto tempo, por achar que só o que ela lhe dava era suficiente.

Que tolice. Se apenas soubesse... Se soubesse... Era o velho fantasma que assombrava várias pessoas e que ele estupidamente passou a fazer parte do grupo.

"_Aqui estou eu_

_Eu não tenho nada sobrando"_

Além da perda, o que mais o perturbava era o arrependimento. E era justamente isso que o fazia pensar que não lhe restava mais nada – a fazer, a pensar, a dizer. _Ela_ tomava conta de canta mísero canto de seu cérebro, de seus pensamentos, com uma intensidade maior agora, esse dia maldito que marcava o primeiro dia pós o primeiro aniversário de sua ausência.

"_Embora eu tentei esquecer_

_Você é tudo o que eu sou"_

Tanto era que o matrimônio tinha sido marcado no dia dois de Outubro para que a memória do dia primeiro fosse substituída por uma mais feliz, especialmente para ele e seu melhor amigo. Ideia da futura esposa dele, a bela e doce Luna Lovegood.

Luna era uma mulher formidável. Sentia-se honrado por uma amiga daquela, que, em pouco tempo de amizade, já sabia decifrar suas ações de um jeito surpreendente. Mostrara-se aquela digna de ter Rony Weasley como marido, e ele se sentia bem por ver que seu fiel escudeiro ganhou alguém que o compreendia e o via como o homem corajoso que de fato era.

Conseguia ver o brilho no azul dos olhos de Rony, via que era verdadeiro e puro. Porém, duvidava se ele de fato esquecera o evento que deu origem a ideia de Luna. Por outro lado, não duvidava nenhum pouco dos seus sentimentos em relação a isso. Em seu caso, o tiro saiu pela culatra, e sentia-se pior do que há muito não sentia.

"_Me leve para casa_

_Eu lutarei por isto_

_Quebrado_

_Sem vida"_

Tão ruim que chegava a acreditar que não tinha forças suficientes para sobreviver àquele dia.

"_Eu desisto_

_Você é minha única força"_

Mas ele tinha. Porque não era como se o mundo houvesse acabado, apenas boa parte do que lhe transmitia felicidade se fora.

"_Sem você_

_Eu não posso continuar_

_Não mais_

_Sempre de novo"_

Respirou profundamente e tentou, em vão, afastar os pensamentos e prestar atenção na cerimônia.

No altar, Luna parecia brilhar com seu vestido branco de pedras, lembrando bastante um anjo. A sua frente, e com as mãos entrelaçadas nas suas, Ron carregava uma expressão tranquila e um pequeno sorriso que curava o canto de seus lábios. Irradiava uma paz que há muito não via no amigo.

E aí se lembrou daquela que lhe trazia paz. Paz, força e, principalmente, esperança.

"_Minha única esperança_

_(Todo o tempo que eu tentei)_

_Minha única paz_

_(Me afastar de você)_

_Minha única alegria_

_Minha única força_

_(Eu caí na sua abundante graça)"_

-... então eu os declaro unidos para toda vida.

O apertou em seu peito piorou ao ouvir as palavras. A memória veio rápida, como sempre vinha quando se tratava _dela_. Lembrou-se de um evento parecido com aquele, no mesmo local, onde ouviu a frase pela primeira vez, sucedida do olhar brilhante dela, repleto de lágrimas de emoção, e de seu sorriso encantador.

Naquele momento, achou que alguma corrente misteriosa os tivesse enlaçado, que a cumplicidade que era tão característica de sua amizade atingira seu nível máximo, achou que algo sobrenatural aconteceu ali. Algo que lhe enchera de calma e de uma sensação refrescante. Agora, tinha certeza.

Assim como também tinha certeza de que ela era a única capaz de provocar as mesmas sensações.

"_Meu único poder_

_Minha única vida"_

Aliás, a única capaz de provocar qualquer sensação estrondosa e grande nele.

"_(E amor é onde estou)_

_Meu único amor"_

Tanto tempo após a partida dela, perguntou-se o que era aquela maré de sentimentos intensa e confusa que o invadia cada vez que sua mente ia em direção a sua figura. Durante tanto tempo, a hipótese _amor_ mantivera-se isolada em algum canto de seu subconsciente, até que se tornou cada vez mais forte quando nenhuma outra era capaz de responder com exatidão por que aquela mulher lhe afetava tanto.

E saber que nunca mais poderia amá-la... Merlin, não há nem mesmo palavras para descrever. Nem todo ou qualquer discurso apaixonado de qualquer tipo seria capaz. _Nenhum_. Não bastava nem tentar.

A cerimônia acabou e logo veio a festa. Ficou algum tempo lá, porém, cada segundo que se arrastava, suas perturbações tornavam-se cada vez mais afiadas e insuportáveis. Não poderia passar aquele dia sem visitá-la.

"_Eu não posso correr mais_

_Eu me entrego a você"_

Tampouco despediu-se do melhor amigo ou de qualquer outra pessoa. Não queria chatear ninguém quando o fardo era somente seu para carregar.

Afastou-se d'A Toca, desabotoou parte do terno que usava e aparatou dali.

Bastou que seus olhos reconhecessem a paisagem do cemitério por um segundo para que um suspiro estrangulado escapasse de sua boca e os músculos de sua perna tremessem, quase derrubando-o. Balançou a cabeça e respirou profundamente, dizendo a si mesmo que não faria aquilo por ele mesmo, e sim por ela.

Passeou pelos corredores, a visão periférica pegando vez ou outra nome de conhecidos que se foram na Grande Guerra. A nostalgia aumentava junto com a sensação de culpa. Não era para ninguém ter ido, não era para ninguém ter perdido a vida por causa de seu nome.

"_Eu sinto muito_

_Eu sinto muito"_

Esforçou-se para não parar em nenhum deles, porém um dos túmulos mais altos e rebuscados chamou sua atenção. Ao ver o sobrenome "Potter" duplamente cravejado na pedra, rumou para aquela direção.

As lágrimas fustigaram seus olhos ao ler o nome dos pais. A nostalgia atingiu seu nível máximo. Poucas foram as vezes que os desejou ao seu lado porque não chegara nem ao menos conhecê-lo, porém, agora, clamou por eles, as únicas pessoas que achava que detinha a mesma capacidade dela de confortá-lo. Ficou ali durante uns minutos antes de se afastar.

A caminhada se tornou mais difícil. Os nomes das lápides pareciam saltar diante de seus olhos, provocando-o, piorando seu humor. Sua quota de sentimentos desagradáveis estava atingia um nível alarmante, muito próximo a ultrapassar o limite. Os dentes trincaram-se, prendendo, forçando a vontade de gritar a voltar a enfiar-se em algum local obscuro.

Até que, enfim, o nome de Hermione Granger surgiu em seu caminho. Parou abruptamente e contemplou, o olhar ardendo, o túmulo de mármore que fizera questão de botar ali.

Tudo que vinha lhe perturbando havia anos passou como um flash diante de seus olhos, desde o começo da guerra, o que lhe magoava em meio a ela e sua conclusão.

Mas do que adiantou ele ter sido vitorioso, com ela a seu lado, se anos depois ela acabou indo embora? Do que adiantou ter esforçado-se ao máximo para destruir Lord Voldemort se, anos depois, os poucos remanescentes que ainda seguiam o ideal dele tiraram a vida da mulher mais excepcional que conhecera?

Era como se houvesse lutado por nada. Achou que, após o confronto final em Hogwarts, tudo entraria nos eixos. Mais um erro, mais uma bobagem. A guerra era para ter lhe trago algum senso de juízo e de realidade, porém continuou imerso numa fina camada de ingenuidade.

Até que recebeu a notícia da morte de Hermione. E aí as poucas cores que pintavam seu mundo finalmente tornaram-se preto e branco.

Não estava presente quando aconteceu – até porque, se estivesse, teria feito aqueles que tiraram sua vida pagar. Ocorrera em um dos trabalhos de auror que eles acabaram não indo juntos. Apenas soube que eram antigos Comensais pelo Ministro da Magia, quem também lhe deu a horrível notícia de que perdera a pessoa de quem mais precisava.

De repente, em menos de um segundo, tudo explodiu dentro dele.

"_Em toda a minha amargura_

_Eu ignorei_

_Tudo que é real e verdade_

_Tudo que eu preciso é você"_

Parte de seu corpo parecia dilacerar-se, a outra parecia ter entrado em chamas. As pernas não aguentaram, e seus joelhos caíram sobre a grama. As lágrimas vieram sem nenhum aviso, fortes e intensas.

Tudo o que era ruim lhe assombrava. No passado, quando isso acontecia, ela vinha em seu auxílio, saía de seu próprio caminho para ajudá-lo. Conversava com ele, lhe transmitia carinho, sabia exatamente o que fazer para tranquilizá-lo. Enquanto corriam atrás das Horcruxes, nas várias noites em que não conseguia dormir por causa do perigo, várias vezes ouviu dela que tudo daria certo, que ele venceria, que bastava ter esperança e que, acima tudo, acreditava nele. E aí ele se sentia vivo e fortalecido.

_Acreditar_. Enquanto o que via ao redor lhe mostrara o que haviam virado as costas para ele, Hermione vinha, a exceção, uma quebra de regra para alguém tão adepta ao correto, e lhe mostrava com uma convicção incrível de que podia acreditar em si mesmo.

"_Quando a noite cai sobre mim_

_Eu não fecharei meus olhos_

_Eu estou muito vivo_

_E você é muito forte"_

Era incrível que ela abandonava suas próprias prerrogativas somente para confortá-lo.

E agora, tão machucado, precisava do conforto. Mas quem poderia fazer isso era o motivo principal de sua tristeza.

- Queria tanto um abraço seu agora, menina esperta. – balbuciou com a voz entrecortada enquanto sua visão, ainda embaçada pelas lágrimas, focalizava o túmulo. – Não só um abraço, mas tudo... tudo o que você, e só você, pode me oferecer...

"_Eu não consigo mentir mais_

_Eu caio diante de você_

_Eu sinto muito_

_Eu sinto muito"_

Por que ele simplesmente não tinha se dado conta do amor que sentia por ela antes? Bizarramente, era algo que ele deveria ter previsto. Agia de forma tão tranquila, tão natural ao lado dela que se apaixonou e nem se deu conta. Com ela, não precisava fingir ou se esforçar para mostrar quem era, Hermione era quem via o verdadeiro Harry Potter por trás da fachada idealizada de herói.

Ah, mas se ele tivesse percebido e investido naquele sentimento... Talvez o destino dela teria sido igualmente trágico. Mas, pelo menos, ele a teria amado, teria sido ainda mais feliz do que já foi ao seu lado. A consciência estaria limpa, pois teria aproveitado a companhia ao máximo, e agora não estaria se lamentando.

"_Constantemente ignorando_

_A dor consumindo-me_

_Mas dessa vez o corte é muito profundo_

_Eu nunca serei enganado de novo"_

Quando se acalmou um pouco, continuou a fitar o túmulo. Sentiu-se um pouco aliviado, por finalmente ter liberado o que lhe engasgava e que ignorou durante semanas. A dor esvaia-se lentamente pela válvula de escape que ele se deu conta de que apenas fora aberta só de vê-la ali. Incrível como Hermione ainda conseguia transmitir uma mísera faísca de calma mesmo não estando ali.

"_Ela pode ter ido, mas vai abandonar você, nunca"_, Luna lhe disse uma vez, _"Os heróis nunca se vão de verdade, Harry"_. E era verdade. Hermione era quem a heroína ali, por simplesmente ter lhe alimentado e lutado para não deixar a chama da esperança dentro dele morrer. Se conseguira ser vitorioso, tinha sido principalmente por causa dela.

Por causa dela, pôde ver Rony e Luna festejando alegremente com seus familiares. Por causa dela, via Teddy crescer num mundo mais tranquilo. Por causa dela, descobriu o que era ser querido, admirado e o que era fé. Por ela e apenas por ela.

Nem soube quanto tempo se passou até que a força em suas pernas voltou. Ao tomar impulso para ficar de pé, seu olhar bateu novamente na data que marcava a morte dela: primeiro de Outubro.

E foi aí que se deu conta de algo.

Conhecera Hermione exatamente num primeiro de Setembro. Abandonando toda a história dele, o que separava Setembro e Outubro era apenas um mês.

E tanto impacto tinham aqueles meses! O primeiro encontro deles e o aniversário dela eram em Setembro e Outubro foi quando ela faleceu.

Mesmo que, na verdade, houvesse se passado vários meses desde que se conheceram, ainda parecia a ele que transcorrera apenas um. Parecia que ele havia conhecido-a um dia e perdido-a trinta dias depois.

Para ele, nunca mais que isso, um curtíssimo período de tempo. Para ele, sempre seria um mês.

Mas um mês jamais seria o suficiente ao lado dela.

* * *

N/A: A ideia primária dessa shot era ser tão dramática e triste pra fazer todo mundo chorar. Bem... não foi o que aconteceu. Ela já tá escrita faz um tempo, mas eu não gostei. Tentei mudar, mas não deu muito certo. É muito mais difícil mudar coisas grandes num texto já pronto do que eu imaginava. Aí eu resolvi postar mesmo. Talvez eu a reescreva um dia, quem sabe...


End file.
